1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self-starting a computer, and more particularly, to the use of a BIOS to self-start a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The role of the personal computer (PC) has undergone a dramatic change since its introduction circa 1980. In the beginning, the PC occupied a small niche in daily life; it was only an integral part of life for those people who understood esoteric command-line interfaces (e.g. DOS). The PC was not a major part of most peoples lives because the cryptic command-line interface combined with the dearth and limited ability of software available at that time made the computer rather difficult to use and understand. As a result, people only wanted to interact with the computer when they needed to do their work.
However, as technology advanced and computers became more sophisticated, the role of the computer began to change. With the ability to process more information at one time, the interface of the computer changed from command-line (e.g. DOS) to graphic-based (Windows); users no longer had to memorize commands but could now “point and click” their way through using a mouse. In addition, the ability to process more information brought about increased functionality in existing software. For example, word processing software added the ability to insert graphs, pictures, and spread sheets. Finally, being able to process more information meant that the PC could add extra features such as playing DVDs, setting up hardware automatically for users (e.g. Plug N Play), experiencing a multimedia internet, etc. Essentially, the ability to process more information made the computer easier to use, furthered the ability of existing software, and offered more features. Because of all these things, the PC has seen its role of a seldom-used work tool relegated to the corner of a room transform into an often-used work/entertainment center.
Due to the PCs role transformation, a new user need has been created the need for the computer to be able to self-start from an off state. Before the transformation, there was no need for such ability. Most software required the user to be present to run the software; nothing could be accomplished without the user. Examples of such software include word processing, spread sheets, graphing programs, etc. In summary, the pre-transformation software required users to sit at the computer to input data for the purpose of doing work. The tasks that users wanted to do could not be done while the user was away.
However, current technology allows for the automation of many processes; the computer can run software independent of the user. In addition, much of the software that allows for automation was simply not possible before the PCs transformation. That is to say, other types of software besides data entry appeared. Giving the computer the ability to self-start from an off state would greatly enhance the utility of such software.
For example, one such software that would benefit is a content recording program for a PC, content being things such as television program, radio music, etc. By adding the ability to self-start from an off state, the user can set a time in the program to begin recording the content and then turn off the computer. The computer could then self-start at the set time and begin recording. Another example is that office computers could come equipped with software that allows users to select a time to self-start. Workers could then select a time in the morning so that the computer will have booted by the time they arrive at work. One more example could be the scheduling of utilities such as virus scans, hard disk defragmentation. The user can select a time for the computer to self-start and conduct one of the mentioned utility operations.
Despite the need for the ability to self-start, the prior art does not offer any solutions. Currently, the only way to start a computer is to have a user push the power on button. Obviously, having to push the power button is inadequate for the user need described above.